analogous confutation
by Suk-fong
Summary: But foolish, foolish shinigami, image and shadows scowling teal eyes dragon boy. The livings have lives, and should not be interfered with


Human.

_Shinigami. _

Flesh and blood.

_Image and shadows._

Pounding heartbeats.

_Frozen heartbeats._

Lopsided grins and blue eyes are what she is made of.

_Scowling teal eyes clothe him._

Thick skin butterfly girl, always with a soccer ball.

_Short dragon boy, holding himself together. _

She is the one lost in the chaos of her family's household. The one who keeps the chaos in, to have her sister clean up, because if her sister does not clean up the messes she makes, her sister feels useless.

_He is the one who observes the mountains of paperwork. Never ending migraines of requests he never wants to grant. _

And words of comfort or anything not sarcastic do not come easily from the pale little girl.

_Scolding those below him on their incompetence, pushing him closer to the top, where he may find peace of mind, this genius grumpy little boy. _

She never wishes her position was another's.

_He wonders if what he is doing is right__._

She has never wished she was dead, or gone.

_If he is suited for this responsibility. _

Because the dead rest peacefully.

_If he should want to be alive. _

She is full of life, and laughter and love.

_He is made of paper work, scowls, genius and regrets. _

Love for her twin sister, her better half, her soul mate in everyway but romantic.

_Regrets for him, because every__ time he tries, all he does seems to backfire. _

Love for her brother who scowls because his face seems to have forgotten every emotion, who protects them with his life against the monsters she refuses to see.

_Regrets for his comrades, because all of them can't seem to save themselves. _

Love for even the annoying old Goat Chin who is disrespecting her mother with the poster, but knows he isn't, because if the poster went down, they would all cry.

_Regrets for the girl, the girl who was sunshine and happiness__._

Her family is her everything.

_.__The girl who had her youth and his own. _

If someone takes them away…

_The girl who could make him smile, the girl who could__… _

She is trying as hard as her brother to protect her sister's smiles, her bother's scowls and the old man's insanity.

_The girl who he failed. _

Because if they go away…she will break into pieces that no one, not even her twin can clean up.

_Nightmares of his hands, his dirty blood soaked hands don't disappear and he sees her face. _

But protecting her everything, means seeing the monsters that can kill her with one look.

_And he holds himself together with paper work and scowls, because that is all there is to stitch himself together as he break__s._

And no one else sees them…

_Silent nightmare regrets…_

But she is only a small little butterfly girl, flirting with chaos and danger to make them see her, not her family.

_But he is a captain; the youngest ever and he will not let nightmare memories of the dead's dead distract him._

And butterflies only live fourteen days.

_And captains are never haunted by restless smiling nightmare ghosts._

She doesn't know when she notices him.

_He doesn't know why he watches her. _

The odd boy who doesn't belong.

_The black haired sarcastic girl who is alive. _

She watches him…

_She interests him…_

sometimes.

_sometimes. _

He doesn't belong in this world, but he does.

_Her happiness is blinding, but not. _

And she knows that ghosts can talk.

_And he knows she is human. _

But she's never wanted to talk to a ghost so much before.

_But he has never wanted to break the rules so much before. _

She doesn't because the dead are resting peacefully.

_He doesn't, because those who are alive have lives. _

And she's alive.

_And he's dead. _

Talking to him would unbalance the already shakily balanced world.

_Breaking the rules, could ruin the routine of paper work and scowls that keep his heart beating. Methodically speaking. _

But when she sees him fly into the heaven she wishes she was dead so she could fly like him.

_But when he sees her chase after a ball grinning he wishes he was alive so he could smile like that. _

But silly, silly human, alive, lopsided grinning, blue eye thick skinned butterfly girl. The dead rest peacefully, and should not be disturbed.

_But foolish, foolish shinigami, image and shadows scowling teal eyes dragon boy. The livings have lives, and should not be interfered with_


End file.
